


Paths

by BlakeWarren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWarren/pseuds/BlakeWarren
Summary: Maybe Draco should have seen it coming, in hindsight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseLittleWonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/gifts).



Maybe Draco should have seen it coming, in hindsight. It had all just been too perfect a storm to not be true. He loved her. Loved her not in spite of her wild, bullheaded nature (which he had so tried to rebuke in their younger years) but because of it. Her hot fire to his cold steel. She made him feel vibrant when the cold, dark times came - though never quite as cold nor dark as times had been before. No, never quite that bad again. However, sometimes those memories and moments came angrily hounding him again, in the form of nightmares. But she was there now, to hold him. To make the nights that seemed like they would never end turn into ones he wished never would.

He knew his childhood self would have never believed he would settle down with Hermione. He wouldn't have even laughed at the idea. He probably would have done something to get himself in deep trouble. It had been a long time since he had been so impetuous. Now he was choosing to go another way in life. With Hermione's help he was choosing love, peace, and freedom, over hate, fear, and loneliness.


End file.
